


失恋 (broken hearts)

by sunflower624



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, KageHina - Freeform, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower624/pseuds/sunflower624
Summary: Hinata Shouyou is a first-year at Karasuno High, along with Tobio Kageyama, Tsukishima Kei, and Yamaguchi Tadashi. Rumors spread easily during high school years, especially when you're smaller than the others. Hinata begins to get notes put in his locker, which begins to distract his performance in volleyball. One of the people to most notice the difference in Hinata is Kageyama. It'll be a lot for the the duo to handle.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	失恋 (broken hearts)

> "Kageyama, do you want to set for me?" 
> 
> "Sure!"

* * *

Those questions seemed to be going away. That determined and confident side of Hinata was slowly disappearing. Kageyama was the first to notice. Then, Coach Ukai and Takeda realized his performance was derogating. Hinata played it off. He said, "I'm fine!" 

But those words would be revealed as lies....

* * *

_May death do us part..._

* * *

Bong-Bonk-Bong!

Each volleyball hit the ground. Hinata and Kageyama were thinking up new ideas for combos they could use. 

"Hinata!" 

He got into his position, watching the ball. Kageyama calculated each rotation and movement, before sliding his hands against the volleyball. He tossed the ball towards Hinata's direction. Hinata stared at the ball cautiously, perfectly calculating his jump... Both of legs rose, flying above the ground, hitting his palm against the volleyball. 

"Yes!" Kageyama and Hinata shouted together in unison, as they both hit the ground. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi practiced in their own corner, while Tanaka, Asahi, Sugawara, and Nishinoya watched Kageyama and Hinata practice.

They were truly getting stronger and stronger, becoming an unstoppable duo. It would take so much more practice, though.

* * *

_PRACTICE IS OVER! GO HOME AND REST_

* * *

For the first time ever, Hinata found himself exhausted. He challenged himself a lot more than usual. He felt a bit more than exhausted. He felt mentally drained. His chest felt heavy, tingling throughout his legs and feet, flushed, and unable to catch his breath. He tried to not think about it but he couldn't bring his mind off of it. He walked alongside Kageyama.

"Wanna race?" 

Hinata brought his head down, shaking it. He didn't feel good. His legs felt weird. He felt weird. 

Kageyama awkwardly brought his gaze to the sky as they walked, feeling that something was wrong with Hinata. "Why are you so... _dead today_?" 

His words took Hinata by surprise, causing him to look at Kageyama with huge eyes. "What'd you mean by dead?"

"You just seem... out of it today, I don't know..." 

"Shut it!"

Kageyama elbowed him, "Are you trying to start a fight?!" 

Hinata just sighed. He stayed quiet, ignoring his words. Kageyama kept trying to get his attention but nothing worked. 

"I'm just tired, okay?" 

Hinata sounded defensive, on high-alert. Shock overcame the other's face, not used to this side of Hinata. I mean, he was used to fighting and arguing with Hinata but Hinata was acting different. He didn't know what to say or do. He obviously wasn't in the mood for fighting with Hinata, so he just stayed silent. This was different than most times.

That was concerning.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but It's always hard for me to start off stories. Lol.


End file.
